Réquiem nupcial
by Erikawaii95
Summary: DRABBLE OrfeoxEuridice. "Te miro y pareces dormida, entre tus manos llevas un precioso y colorido ramo de flores. Aún no puedo creerlo. Hace unos días te pedí matrimonio y hoy, estas usando el vestido de novia que elegiste…"


**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei animation.**

* * *

 **Réquiem nupcial**

.

" _Te miro y pareces dormida, entre tus manos llevas un precioso y colorido ramo de flores que contrasta completamente con tu blanquecina piel…_

 _¡Te ves tan preciosa! Hasta en esta circunstancia Eurídice, eres hermosa._

 _Te convertiste en mi mundo, en mi todo._

 _Me muerdo los labios al recordar que ya nunca despertarás…_

 _¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?_

 _Ese día el Patriarca me había mandado a mí a patrullar por Rodorio y como no había visto señal de problemas, decidí tomarme un descanso para tocar mi lira en algún bello paisaje._

 _Buscaba un lugar tranquilo, alejado de la muchedumbre y los turistas, por lo que fui a la parte más tranquila de la playa._ _A los pocos minutos apareciste, sola. Creo que también buscabas un poco de paz._ _Halagaste los arpegios que estaba ejecutando y me preguntaste si me importaba que te sentaras a mi lado. Con tu manera de sonreír ¿Quién te hubiera dicho que no?_

 _Luego empezamos a encontrarnos allí, a diario. Me ideaba cualquier excusa para poder ir a verte. ¡Fue increíble la rapidez con la que me enamoraste!. Llegué hasta creer que eras una especie de ninfa o algo así, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar contigo, en que tenías que ser mía._

 _Te pedí que fueras mi novia y me contestaste con un beso, nuestro primer beso... ¡Me arden los labios al pensar que ya no te podré besar más!_

 _Amaba caminar por la orilla del mar de tu mano, mostrándole al universo que te amaba y que era extremadamente afortunado, porque tú también lo hacías._

 _¿Qué te amaba? No, que te amo._

 _Tuvimos algunas dificultades con el Santuario, no está permitido que los caballeros mantengamos relaciones amorosas a menos que el Patriarca y la gran mayoría de los dorados apruebe la relación. Al conocerte casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a excepción de Shura y Death Mask quienes decían que me volvería débil ¿Cómo iba a volverme débil si tú me instabas a entrenar duro? Te convertiste en uno de los motivos por el cual daría mi vida. Porque me hiciste ver que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso, porque tú estabas en él._

 _Estabas…_

 _Aún no puedo creerlo. Hace unos días te pedí matrimonio y hoy, estas usando el vestido de novia que elegiste, pero para tu funeral._

 _Tus pálidos labios dormidos, no pronunciaran el "sí" que tanto anhelaba oír._

 _¿Por qué habrá querido el destino, así de un golpe, tan cruel y brutal, dejar nuestros sueños desechos?_

 _¿Cuál fue nuestro error? ¿Amarnos?_

 _¡Maldita serpiente malnacida!_

 _Te extraño tanto… necesito que me abraces, que sonrías, que me beses, que tus bellos ojos me miren, escuchar el "te amo" de tu preciosa voz._

 _Porque mi pecho está hecho para que tú duermas sobre él. Porque cada espacio entre mis dedos está diseñado para poder entrelazarlos con los tuyos. Porque amaba dormir contigo, despertar más temprano solo para contemplarte dormida y a los minutos despertarte a los besos. Me regañabas por hacerlo ¡Siempre fuiste una gruñona en las mañanas!_

 _Adoraba que cada vez que me olvidaba de ponerme el casco de mi armadura me lo reprocharas y empezaras un sermón que sólo podía hacer callar con besos y más besos o cosquillas, que siempre terminaban en otras cosas…_

 _¡No soporto no tenerte! Me duele hasta respirar sin ti… cada estúpida cosa cotidiana que hago me recuerda que ya no estás. Y duele, duele más que una paliza propinada por un santo dorado._

 _Vivir contigo era un sueño. Ahora mis sueños se convirtieron en una pesadilla que vuelve a mi cabeza una y otra vez: el recuerdo de tu grito de dolor, el momento de tu último respiro y, finalmente, tu cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos._

 _Me siento ido, incompleto._

 _Solo._

 _Encontraré alguna forma, no importa qué tenga que hacer, pero volveremos a estar juntos._

 _Por ti iría hasta el mismísimo infierno y le vendería mi alma a Hades si eso hace que regreses a mi lado."_

 _-o-_

Parado al lado del féretro, Orfeo acaricia al rostro de su difunta amada.

— Te prometí que siempre tocaría mi lira para ti ¿No es así Eurídice? —levanta su mirada ante el resto de las personas presentes. Amigos y familiares de Eurídice— Espero que no les parezca irrespetuoso, pero sé que ella lo hubiera deseado —Trataba de hablar sin derrumbarse, manteniéndose estoico.

— Adelante muchacho —contestó el padre de ella, quien parecía no tener consuelo.

— Gracias —murmuró el joven caballero y comenzó a tocar unas notas.

Al reconocerlas, todos los presentes en la iglesia comenzaron a llorar.

Orfeo estaba tocando la marcha nupcial…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Llegó la hora sad :'( Ay, hace poquito volví a ver las ovas de Hades y necesitaba escribir algo de estos dos.**

 **No tengo mucho para decir… sólo que me basé también, en parte, en el mito. En SS no se menciona que están casados, pero sí que vivían juntos. En cambio, el mito cuenta que Eurídice murió el mismo día de la boda y bueno… quería agregarlo porque DRAMA.**

 **También hice el juego de palabras de lo de que la llegó a considerar una ninfa ya que la Eurídice del mito lo era :P**

 **El conflicto con los cambios de tiempo tiene que ver con que Orfeito no lo quiere asumir, pero por momentos lo hace y aia :'c**

 **Podría decir que es una especie de songfic también, porque hay ciertas partes que saque de la canción "Vestida de novia" de Palito Ortega. Es una canción VIEJISIMA y muy, muy triste. Si la llegan a escuchar con este fic en mente, se van a morir tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo TTT_TTT**

 **Dejen sus reviews y por favor no me golpeen, ya me torturé suficiente al escribirlo :'c**


End file.
